The field of the invention generally relates to X-ray inspection systems used for security purposes. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for inspecting vehicles including passenger vehicles and light-load trucks.
X-ray inspection systems have generally been used to inspect the contents of automobiles, trucks, rail cars, cargo containers, and other vessels of transport. Such systems are generally set up at airports, seaports, building entrances, border crossings, and other places where contraband, weapons, explosives, drugs, or other illegal items are likely to be found in transit. X-ray inspection systems are also often used to verify the contents of containers and vehicles, and to ensure the accuracy of shipping manifests and the like.
X-ray inspection systems for inspecting large objects are generally of the xe2x80x9cfixed-sitexe2x80x9d variety, wherein vehicles or containers are brought to the inspection site to undergo X-ray imaging. Such systems commonly comprise a large inspection tunnel through which vehicles or containers are transported. The vehicles or containers are generally towed through the inspection tunnel, or are transported through the tunnel along a large conveyor mechanism.
As a vehicle or container is transported through the inspection tunnel, an X-ray imaging source generates an X-ray beam toward the vehicle or container. After the X-ray beam passes through, or penetrates, the vehicle or container, a detector receives the beam and produces an output signal representative of the vehicle or container, and of the contents located therein.
In many inspection systems, a plurality of signals representative of individual segments, i.e., successive cross-sections or xe2x80x9cslices,xe2x80x9d of the vehicle or container may be transmitted, then summed together, to represent the entire vehicle or container. The output signal, or signals, is then converted into a visual image of the vehicle or container, and of the contents located therein, which is sent to a monitor or viewing screen so that the image may be viewed by an inspection system operator. The system operator may then determine whether any improper items are located inside the vehicle or container.
While fixed-site X-ray inspection systems have adequately performed in their particular implementations, the need has arisen for an X-ray imaging system that is readily relocatable and/or transportable to meet the needs of a given site or event, and that may be used to inspect smaller passenger vehicles, such as cars, SUVs, and small trucks. This is especially true given the threat that terrorism presents throughout the world, which has led to a need to inspect vehicles, containers, and other objects that may be carrying contraband, explosives, or other dangerous or illegal items, in a variety of settings and venues.
For example, there is now a stronger desire to inspect vehicles and containers at events where large numbers of people, celebrities, or politicians gather, such as television and music awards shows, at government buildings and convention centers, at professional and college sporting events, and at other places or events that attract large crowds. Current fixed-site X-ray inspection systems are not suited to meet this need, as they are unable to accommodate areas and events that are not located at, or do not take place near, the inspection sites themselves. Moreover, current fixed-site X-ray inspection systems are very expensive to construct and maintain.
In an attempt to resolve these problems, relocatable inspection systems have been developed that can be assembled and used at a variety locations to inspect large commercial vehicles and cargo containers. These systems, however, currently have many shortcomings. Specifically, existing relocatable X-ray inspection systems are extremely cumbersome to transport from one location to the next, and they generally require lengthy disassembling and assembling procedures. Furthermore, these systems generally require powerful machinery to load and unload their components onto and off of multiple transport trucks for relocation. Thus, significant time and expense are required to transport and assemble existing relocatable X-ray imaging systems. As a result, for a given site or event requiring such an inspection system, substantial notice must be given, and substantial money expended, to allow for the time and preparation required to transport and assemble the system. This, in turn, presents significant logistical problems where an event requiring security inspections occurs on short notice.
Additionally, existing relocatable X-ray inspection systems are generally designed for inspecting large trucks and cargo containers, not for inspecting passenger vehicles. As stated, the current systems are extremely cumbersome and time-consuming to relocate, and as such, are much larger than that which is required to inspect smaller passenger vehicles. Moreover, many of these existing systems have large conveyor platforms, which a vehicle driver may not readily step onto and off of without the aid of steps and/or railings.
In light of the above, a need exists for an X-ray imaging system used to inspect passenger vehicles that is readily relocatable, and flexible in terms of on-the-spot reconfiguration, such that a wide variety of site requirements can be met in a short amount of time and at minimal expense.
The present invention is generally directed to a low-cost, readily relocatable X-ray imaging system for quickly inspecting the contents of vehicles and containers, and a method of deploying and using the same. In a preferred embodiment, the system is relatively small in size compared to existing X-ray inspection systems, and is used for inspecting passenger vehicles, such as cars, SUVs, and light-load trucks, at various sites and venues.
In one aspect of the invention, the X-ray inspection system includes a substantially rectangular self-deploying frame having an X-ray source disposed thereon. The frame is attached to a conveyor mechanism having a minimal height, which allows drivers and passengers of vehicles to readily step out of and into their vehicles without the aid of steps, railings, and the like. Accordingly, a driver of a vehicle to be inspected may drive the vehicle onto one end of the conveyor mechanism, then exit the vehicle by stepping down from the vehicle onto the surface upon which the inspection system rests. The conveyor mechanism may then be activated to move the vehicle through the imaging area, or xe2x80x9cinspection area,xe2x80x9d under the X-ray frame, so that a system operator may view the contents of the vehicle. If the system operator determines that the vehicle does not contain any improper items, the driver may move to the post-inspection end of the conveyor mechanism, step into the vehicle from the site surface, and drive away. If, on the other hand, the system operator determines that the vehicle may contain improper items, the operator may then detain the vehicle and physically inspect its contents.
In another aspect of the invention, the-conveyor mechanism comprises a plurality of rollers having one or more transport platforms resting thereon for transporting a vehicle or container through the inspection area. In use, a vehicle is driven onto the transport platforms. After the driver exits the vehicle, the conveyor mechanism is activated such that the transport platforms move across the rollers, thereby transporting the vehicle through the inspection area. After inspection, the driver may step into the vehicle from the site surface and drive away. The transport platforms are then moved back along the rollers to the first end of the conveyor mechanism so that they may receive the next vehicle to be inspected.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of deploying and using the X-ray inspection system is disclosed. An X-ray frame is deployed from a truck or other suitable transportation vehicle such that the X-ray frame lays flat on a surface. A winch mechanism on the frame is then activated to raise the X-ray frame along support poles, such that the frame is in a substantially vertical position. Two conveyor sections are then deployed from the vehicle and attached to opposing sides of the X-ray frame such that the two sections rest on the surface. One or more transport platforms may then be deployed from the transportation vehicle onto one of the conveyor sections. Imaging of vehicles may then take place as described above.